


Black

by PotionMistress



Series: In the public eye [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionMistress/pseuds/PotionMistress
Summary: Snippets in the world of In the Public Eye.





	Black

“Why are you always wearing in Black?” Ron asked one day while they were eating breakfast.

Harry had never thought about that. He had barely paid attention to his image since the Hogwarts Battle; it was the consequence of not being able to see his image in the mirror: he went to the hairdresser’s when Hermione suggested, bought new clothes when the feeling of the old ones was too rough…

“Dunno”, he finally answered. “I’m going to be late to Alan’s session, I’d better hurry up.” He said moving towards his bedroom to change and leave. 

He touched the clothes until he found a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. A sweater would be a good idea as it could be a bit cool in the early morning. 

When did he start to wear in black? Why?

Surely it had been after the clinic. Before that, when he was at Hogwarts he was used to wearing Dudley’s old rags and after the Battle whatever Molly had put on him. 

It had been an easy way. He was not very good at combining colours, not even when he could see them… now it was an impossible task. Was it bad? 

Well, he had gone through some horrible times after the Battle, when he lost his sight. The clinic had not been easy either. At that time, he could have been mourning for his old life… but now... Well, now he was as happy as he could… happier than he thought at that time.

Yeah, black could have been a colour of mourning, but it no longer was.

“Ron” he said before leaving. His friend made a noise to say that he was paying attention. “I wear in black because it is fashionable”.

“Uh?” Ron was already cooking for lunch and had forgotten about their previous conversation. “It is ok… it suits you”.

When Alan arrived to pick Harry up, he was smiling.


End file.
